Guardianship
by cloudsallaround
Summary: A collection of HachiyouxAkane one-shots. Chapter two: TomomasaxAkane; There she went, his priestess of the moon.
1. Worldly possessions ExA

_Summary; he had nothing, but he had it all.  
__Words; 357  
__Type; drabble  
__Pairing; EisenxAkane  
__Disclaimer; I do not own Harukanaru Toki No Nake De or any of it's contents  
__A/N; Just a simple drabble I wrote. This pairing needs love :3 I'd be very happy if you'd R&R ;]_

**_Worldly possessions_**

X

He had no important position anymore, he was not rich.

Eisen had given it all up, when he had become a monk to escape court life.

He had traded his royal robes, expensive purple and gold silk-brocade, for a simple monk's attire, green as leaves, and had secluded himself in a temple.

He had made friends with monks and weary travelers. He had played and played and played his flute, and many heard, but few really listened.

Then he met the Ryuujin no Miko, whom he was to protect with his life; frail and delicate, but powerful and courageous.

And hopeful and smiling and loving and _listening_.

He played for her, and she complimented his technique, and told him of her mother, who loved music. And of her father, with a love for gardening. And of her home, her school and world.

And he told her of his brother, who was stern and just, and why he wasn't by his side, as a court advisor assisting the great emperor of Kyou.

She'd smile for him, not giving advice, because that was not what he needed and she knew it, and he'd play his flute more for her, so much that she could hum the songs he played.

And then, when the dragon priestess let go of the spirit dancer, she was broken. She'd sit by him and often cry, while he would play and barely speak, because he knew it weren't words she needed, but sounds.

Together with her other Guardians, he put her together, piece by piece, until Akane was Akane again, and her smiles weren't forced or tearful.

She thanked them all; for all a smile, for all a gift, for one a brushing kiss.  
He had touched his cheek gently, surprised but not startled of shocked.

Eisen followed her as she walked through the house of the princess of the Star clan, and silently linked his hand with hers, saying nothing but saying so much at the same time.

He had no important position anymore, he was not rich.

Eisen had nothing, but he had it all.


	2. Priestess of the moon TxA

_Summary; there she went, his priestess of the moon  
__Words; exactly 500! Awesomesauce.  
__Type; drabble  
__Pairing; TomomasaxAkane  
__Disclaimer; I do not own Harukanaru Toki No Nake De or any of its contents  
__A/N; Prompted by the comparison between Akane and Kaguya-hime by Tomomasa in episode 26~ and bleh, this is old-ish, but I thought I'd upload it._

**_Priestess of the moon_**

X

Everything was a bright, blinding white.  
It was so vast, so strong, that he closed his eyes, only to find that it was still there.

_What was he..? What was he doing?  
__Where was..? Where was she? Where was the miko? Was she safe? His foolish, adorable, little miko.._

Tomomasa clenched his eyes and opened them slowly, his vision blending from a white blanket to a rainbow of colors.

_Ah. Still at the battlefield._

Only it didn't seem to be a battlefield anymore, he noted. Or at least, there wasn't anymore fighting, but the signs of it were still there. He made a quick checkup of his own injuries (it didn't hurt all that much, he was just so _numb_), before looking for the others. Seeing that they were still alive, he decided that that was most important.  
And if the guardians were still alive, the miko must be safe as well; he was sure that, like him, her other protectors would rather die than let something happen to her.  
The warm, relieved feeling that bloomed in his chest evaporated as soon as he looked to the sky.

"Priestess! Stop!" he wanted to call out, distressed, but only some sort of half-sound came out.

His priestess was hanging in the sky, her form slowly fading.

He dared to look around quickly before he focused his eyes back on her now see-through figure (any other day, he would've quite enjoyed the fact that he could see through her clothing); the Suzaku and Seiryuu of Earth were disappearing, too, as was the summoner of the Kokuryuu.

If he squinted, he could make out Akane's face; she looked a bit lost, hanging there in the sky, neither really here with them or at her real home.

But wasn't that here by now? After so long? Hadn't _they_ become her family? But, he guessed, as he saw her eyes widen as she realized what was going to happen. A delighted smile threatened to split her face (and he could almost _see_ her imagining herself and her friends throwing themselves in the arms of parents and friends), before she took in the field, the battered figures. Immediately, her eyes turned sad again, and he wished they didn't.

If she smiled when they said goodbye, maybe he wouldn't feel like crying, himself.

And then she was yelling.  
"... everyone!" he heard, and than some bits that sounded like, "I'll.. _really _miss… okay?..forget!"  
The rest of her words were eaten by the wind, swallowed before they could reach their should've-been-receivers.  
A few drops fell down, and he wasn't sure if they were raindrops or her tears.

Far in the distance, he could hear Yasuaki and Eisen murmur a prayer of good luck to the three; Yorihisa, Takamichi and Inori whispered their goodbyes.

Tomomasa, lost in his futile quest to trace the miko's features with his eyes, almost forgot to say a soft farewell, as her figure blended perfectly within the sky.

There she went, his priestess of the moon.

X

Much thanks to my two reviewers; **Svettstrumpa** and **DreamyLane** ! Cookies for you ;)  
And remember; R&R stands for Read&Review, NOT for Read&Run !!  
Please R&R the right way ! :D  
Also, if you see any mistakes, please let me know (didn't feel like watching the last episode again or rereading it for mistakes..)


End file.
